If I Had Only Known
by codered05
Summary: Bradin and Nikki get a summer job as counselors at Camp Timberwood. Everything is going well until tradegy strikes. Can a fellow counselor help Nikki and Bradin through the hard time? NikkiCameron, some BradinSteph later on...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I changed the ages around a little

Bradin-22, Nikki-19, Cameron-20, Amber-19, Stephanie (someone I made up)-20

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Job**

"Nikki, wake up." Bradin reached over and shook his sister. Nikki yawned and opened her eyes. Gone were the clear skies and bright sun. The sky outside the car window was gray, dreary, and misting rain.

"Ugh…" she reached for the door handle. "Why are we doing this again?"

"A summer job," he replied, "Come on Nik, we get paid to go to camp…it wont be that bad."

"I guess I just really wanted to stay home for the summer. I mean, we've been so busy with school we've hardly gotten to see Mom and Dad…" She followed him through a maze of vehicles to a building that read 'Main Office.' Sitting at the table in front of the building was a tall, lean, middle aged man.

"Counselors I'm assuming?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Bradin nodded, "Bradin and Nikki Westerly."

"Ah yes, Westerly," he flipped through a notebook. "Bradin you will be counseling in Timber Wolf 1. Here are your camper forms and your camp uniform and name tag. Nikki you're in Aspen 1." He handed her things over. "This is all you guys should need for now. I'm the camp director, Ben Pierce. The first staff meeting is tonight right after dinner. We'll be assigning teams then also. Your cabins are straight up the hill. Dinner is at 5 o'clock. I'll see you then."

"Thanks," Bradin replied. He and Nikki started up towards the cabins. "Would it hurt you to talk? I know you're not thrilled about being here but try and make the best of it alright…."

"I'll try," Nikki forced a smile.

"I'm gonna go unpack. Do you want to go for a walk later?" Bradin asked, "I heard they have horses here. Maybe we could take a look."

"That sounds good," Nikki leaned on the rail of her cabin.

"Alright, see you in a bit then," Bradin turned towards his cabin. Nikki shivered into the cool morning air as she opened the cabin door. Mornings in Colorado were a little chillier than she was used to.

"At least the cabins are nice," she threw a duffel bag on the bed closest to the door. The interior was all pine with nice blue carpeting. The best part, Nikki thought, was the fact that there was a bathroom attached to each cabin. She had dreaded the idea of having to share the community bathhouse. Apparently though, that was for the junior high and elementary campers. The cabins reserved for senior high campers had their own bathrooms complete with two toilets, showers, and sinks. She would still have to share but it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey," Bradin called to the figure leaning on the railing outside the cabin next to his. "You're the counselor for Ironwood 1?"

"Yeah, you must be Bradin," he offered his hand. "I'm Cameron, and this," he motioned to the cabin, "is your home for the next two months. You'd better take the bed by the door." The opened the door.

"Why's that?" Bradin asked.

"Sometimes the kids go visiting after lights out. This way we have a better chance of catching them in the act."

"That makes sense," Bradin threw his bag on the floor, "So I'm taking it this isn't your first time here?"

"Oh no," Cameron replied, "I've gone here ever since I could remember. This is only my second year as a counselor though. You have to be 19 to counsel."

"So that would make you 20?" Bradin began unrolling his sleeping bag. Cameron nodded. "That's cool. I'm 22. Got a girlfriend?" Cameron shook his head. "Me neither."

"Well there is this girl that's working here. We were together last summer and she still seems to think we are. I've been avoiding her all day." He rolled his eyes. "I wish she'd just get it through her head that I don't like her like that anymore. She was way too clingy."

"Was she hot?" Bradin raised his eyebrows.

"Hot…but still to clingy." Cameron laughed. "Well, I've got some things to do before dinner so I guess I'll see you later." Bradin's eye caught a hint of silver as Cameron bounded down the stairs. His left hand clutched a pair of silver spurs.

"Hey, do you ride?" Bradin called after him.

"Yeah," Cameron turned, "I'm on my way to the arena now. Do you ride?"

"No, but I know someone who does…" Bradin smiled. He quickly outlined the situation and agreed to meet Cameron at the arena in a little while. Hopefully Nikki was in a slightly better mood he thought as he made his way up the steps of her cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Brade, where are we going?" Nikki whined as her brother dragged her through a maze of trees and buildings. He had come into her cabin while she was attempting to organize her things and had practically thrown her out the door, mumbling something about her needing cheering up.

"I found out where the horses are," he replied, "The guy counseling the cabin next to mine also does the riding lessons. He's pretty cool." Bradin raised his eyebrows and smiled at his sister. Cameron might be just the thing Nikki needed to get herself out of the self pity slump she had been in lately.

"Awesome!" Nikki's face immediately lit up. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. The air surrounding them began to gain the faint aroma of hay and horses.

"I thought you'd like it," Bradin said as he reached the large arena that took up most of the field. "There's someone I want you to meet," he leaned against the railing and pointed across the field.

"Who?" Nikki asked. Her eyes landed on the large sorrel being ridden towards them. Suddenly, it spooked and darted sideways. She watched in awe as the rider quickly calmed its mount with a few simple hand movements. Though she had ridden in the past Nikki was no where near as good as this rider and she knew it. She just didn't have the training. This guy sure did!

"Hey Bradin," the rider spoke calmly as he approached the pair. He turned his gaze to the figure next to his friend. "You must be Nikki, right?" Nikki only nodded. Under a black baseball cap where the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. An elbow to the side from her brother jolted her back to reality.

"Oh, yeah…Nikki, that's me," she stammered.

"Cool," he smiled, "I'm Cameron. I counsel the cabin next to your brother's and do the riding lessons for the younger campers."

"Why only the younger campers?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, it's too hard to counsel and do the whole riding program. I like working with little kids better than the older ones anyway, so it works out nicely." Cameron slid off his mount. "Besides, I need a little time to work this girl." He patted the horse on the neck.

"Is she yours?" Nikki questioned.

"Yeah," Cameron nodded. "Most of the others are owned by locals but I hauled Twister out with me." Bradin watched with growing amusement as his sister and new friend carried on light hearted conversation almost effortlessly. By the time Cameron's mare was un-tacked, cleaned up, and put back in her corral it was time to get ready for dinner.

"Hey guys, I hate to break this up," Bradin interrupted, "but if we want to get cleaned up before dinner we'd better get going…."

"Okay," Nikki said as she followed Cameron under the fence. This summer was getting better already.

A Half Hour Later…

"Hello in there!" Nikki heard a female voice call. "Is anyone here?"

"Hold on a second," Nikki called as she hurriedly stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. "Hello?" She stepped into the main room.

"Hi there!" A blonde haired girl burst into the room. "You must be the other girl's counselor…Vicki is it?"

"Nikki," she frowned, "you must be Amber?"

"That's right," the girl forced a smile and plopped herself down on the nearest bunk. Nikki nodded and turned back to her bunk.

"So how old are you anyway?" Amber asked, "You don't look that old."

"Almost twenty," Nikki replied.

"Oh me too!" Amber laughed, "Sometimes I feel so old though. My boyfriend is going to be twenty one soon. Where are you from?"

"Kansas." Boy, this girl has a motor mouth Nikki thought to herself.

"Ah, a farm girl?" Amber smiled. This girl was going to be now trouble at all. Amber reached for her lip gloss. She offered some to Nikki.

"No thanks," Nikki shook her head, "I've got to meet up with my brother for dinner. Are you going?"

"I don't think so," Amber made her way to the door. "Camp food doesn't really appeal to me. I won't eat it until I absolutely have to. I'm going into town to get something. Sometimes my boyfriend goes with me. Maybe you and your brother could join us sometime?" She sashayed out the door.

'This is going to be wonderful,' Nikki thought. 'The cabin next door to mine is inhabited by a girly, blond, boyfriend flaunting, bimbo.' She shook her head and started to dig through her bags for something to wear. She wanted to look nice because she knew Cameron would be there but she didn't want to overdo it. After all, camp is not a time for overdressing. Finally, after debating for a few minutes she pulled out a pair of her favorite jeans and a tank top. As she was slipping a pair of sandals on her feet Bradin appeared at the door.

"Are you ready yet little sister?" He grinned, noticing the messy pile of clothing decorating her bed. "I see your back to your old habits."

"Shut up!" She punched him in the arm.

"Now Nikki, didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" Cameron appeared out of no where and began walking with the pair. "I'm gonna join you guys for dinner, alright?" Bradin glanced over at his sister.

"Of course," Nikki replied.

"Yeah since you've been here before you can tell us what to avoid," Bradin laughed.

"It's all actually pretty good," Cameron replied, "just watch the tuna surprise."

"What's so bad about the tuna surprise," asked Nikki.

"Well," Cameron spoke in a low voice, as if afraid a frying pan wielding camp cook would appear out of nowhere and crack him a good one over the head, "you can never tell what exactly the surprise is. Sometimes we debate whether or not it's even a legitimate source of food."

"Oh my," Nikki laughed, "and I suppose when it is a legitimate food source that the source isn't very tasty?"

"Precisely, my dear Watson, you've hit the nail on the head," Cameron exclaimed. Bradin groaned inwardly. What had he gotten himself into? The two had only known each other for a short time and were already cracking jokes like old friends.

"At least she'll be tolerable to be around," he said quietly.

"What was that Brade?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing," he opened the door to the dining hall, "come on you two, I'm starved; which way to the food, Cameron?" Nikki and Bradin followed him to the buffet style lines set in the back of the room.

"Awesome," Nikki smiled, "pizza!"

Dinner, for the three, was uneventful….except, of course, for the constant verbal exchange between Cameron and Nikki. Bradin found himself having trouble getting a word in edgewise. Anything and everything was up for question. Hometowns, high school, sports, extracurricular activities, favorite movies, and music. The one thing they all had in common was a small town upbringing. Nikki and Bradin came from a small Kansas town where they lived with their parents and younger brother, Derek. Derek was now a sophomore in high school and getting ready to take his driving test. Cameron was from a small town in Colorado. He was an only child who lived with his father on a small working ranch. Nikki and Bradin attended Wichita University while Cameron went to the University of Colorado. Bradin was going into his senior year, Cameron his sophomore, and Nikki her freshman.

After dinner was finished all the staff sat back down to prepare for their first meeting. Bradin, Nikki, and Cameron grabbed a table near the back of the room at Cameron's suggestion. He said it would make for a quick getaway. The meeting began with Ben Pierce introducing himself to the entire staff.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ben Pierce, this year's director," he began, "all of the campers will be here by noon on Monday. They'll register at the main office where they will get all of their information. As each of your campers arrives you will be called to come pick them up." He paused to take a drink of water. "Now, on to the fun part; here at Camp Timberwood we have a little tradition known as "Fight Night"." A chorus of loud cheers erupted amount the veteran staff members. "I'm now going to assign your teams for the summer." As he began listing the teams Cameron leaned over to explain what was happening to Nikki and Bradin.

Teams were formed randomly by putting the girl and guy counselor names in two separate hats. A name was drawn from each hat. Those counselors' cabins would be on a team together for the summer. Teams did everything together: meals, competitions, activities, and of course the rafting trip towards the end of camp.

"Alright, we've got an odd number of girl's cabins so this next team will have two girl's cabins," Pierce continued, "Cameron Bale, Nikki Westerly," they smiled, "and Amber Starr."

Nikki's smile immediately faded. All she could do was hope that this Amber wasn't the same Amber she had met earlier. It was going to be bad enough living next door to her. Nikki wasn't so sure that she could bear to do all the activities with her too. She turned to ask Cameron something and noticed his face had paled.

"Hey man, are you alright," Bradin gave him a slight shove.

"Cameron?" Nikki prodded. She followed his eyes and discovered his focus. Amber had finally made her staff meeting appearance.

"Please don't let her come over here," Cameron spoke barely above a whisper, "not now…."

"Oh great," Nikki mumbled, as Amber bounded over to their table.

"Miss Starr, I'm so glad you decided to join us," Pierce spoke, noticing the meetings newest attendee, "Since you're here you may as well know that you will be grouped with Cameron," Amber beamed, "and Nikki." Amber's face immediately fell.

"Thank you Mr. Pierce," she replied sweetly. "It will be good for Nikki to be with people who actually know what they're doing. I'll make sure to help her." She turned to Cameron. "It will be nice to be able to spend time with my boyfriend too."

Nikki's eye's widened. Did amber just say what she thought she did? Was the super wonderful boyfriend she had been bragging about earlier Cameron? She caught Bradin's eye but he just shrugged. Cameron looked like a lost puppy.

"Now," Pierce started again. Nikki didn't hear him. Here she'd thought that she'd finally met someone who may actually be interested in her and he turns out to be dating her new worst enemy. She sighed. Maybe they could still be friends? That wouldn't be so band. "…to kick off this year's camp, a staff movie night will be held tonight at nine." She caught a bit of Pierce's speech. "I'll see you all there." With that all the workers began filing out of the building.

"Nikki…" Cameron began.

"Cameron you could have, no, should have told me," she replied.

"But…" he tried to speak.

"Not now," she cut him off, "Listen, I'm gonna go unpack. I'll see you later." She hurried out of the building. Amber smiled smugly and followed her out the door.

"I'm taking it that's the obsessive ex-girlfriend," Bradin asked Cameron, who was shaking his head in disgust.

"Yeah, that would be her," Cameron rolled his eyes, "Come on. She can get nasty. We'd better catch her before she catches Nikki." Bradin nodded. The boys made a bolt for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nikki, wait up!" Amber called after her.

Nikki fought back tears as she hurriedly made her way back to her cabin. The last thing she needed right now was Amber. She shouldn't be crying. She didn't even know if Cameron had liked her in that way. Sure they had gotten along great but maybe that was because he was just trying to be friendly. That was it. He had just been trying to be nice to her. She flopped down on her bunk and gave her pillow a good, solid, punch. It just wasn't fair.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Amber opened the door. "I didn't know that you liked my boyfriend. I suppose I could have broken the news to you a little better huh?" Nikki didn't reply. "I just assumed you'd be smart enough to put two and two together, you know? The best looking girl and best looking guy…although I must say that brother of yours…."

"Don't talk about my brother like that! You've already got a boyfriend. Amber can you just go please," Nikki sniffed, "I really don't want to talk right now." A few moments passed with neither girl making a move. Amber obviously wanted to discuss their current situation more and Nikki was avoiding it like plague.

"Fine," Amber turned, "when you're ready to be mature and talk about this I'll be on the porch."

"I don't have to be mature and talk about this!" Nikki exclaimed. "There's nothing to talk about. Cameron is your boyfriend. I didn't know. Now I now; end of story. Why don't you go sit on your own porch? This is my cabin…."

"Oh, I think I'll just sit here for a while," she smiled, "Your brother may come by and I want to talk to him."

"Fine, just don't expect a lively conversation out of me." Nikki rolled her eyes as she pulled the pillow over her head.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Slam! A door slammed up ahead of the two figures hurrying along the trail. They turned and looked at each other. Silently they picked up the pace. They may have already been too late. Cameron silently cursed himself for getting Nikki into this situation in the first place. He should have told her but how was he supposed to have known that Amber would still think they were going out. He was as surprised as she had been when he had heard. They could see the cabin now. Amber had resigned herself to staking out the front porch seemingly guarding it from intrusion.

"Wait," Bradin stopped, "should we both go?"

"Yeah," Cameron replied, "I've got to get this straightened out. Amber and I are over. I mean, even if Nikki and I are just friends; that's better than nothing, right?" Bradin nodded. "Do you think she'll still want to be friends? It wasn't my fault…."

"I think so," Bradin began, "It'll take a lot of explaining and maybe some begging. I think it will be alright though. She really seemed to like you. It was strange. I was watching you two and if I hadn't known that you had just met I would have thought you guys had been together forever."

"That good, huh?" Cameron smiled.

"That good." Bradin nodded. "Now, let's go see if we can get this thing figured out." They began walking again this time with a steady, not so rushed, pace. After all, they didn't want to alarm Amber.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Nikki had stopped crying and now was reduced to an occasional sniffle. She lay facing the wall of the cabin…the cabin where she would be spending the next two months of her summer with ten, high school, boy crazy girls. What fun this would be. Was Amber still on the porch? She wondered. She hadn't been paying attention. Listening now, she could make out the sound of feet coming up the steps; two pairs of feet…Bradin and Cameron.

"Amber what are you doing?" She heard Cameron say. Was that annoyance she detected in his voice? No, she must be imagining things.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Nikki to grow up…" Amber smugly replied. Nikki shook her head. Amber was the one that needed to grow up. Talk about rubbing something in!

"Come here for a minute." Cameron's voice was cool, "We need to talk." She could just picture Amber's face lighting up in victory. Nikki let out a big sniff.

"Nik, are you in here?" The door opened and her brother walked in.

"Go away Bradin," She softly replied.

Bradin's face fell when he saw his sister curled up on her bed facing the wall. Nikki slowly turned to face him. She had obviously been crying. Nikki normally didn't take stuff like this seriously. He wondered what Amber had said to her. From what Cameron told him he knew that she could be pretty cruel.

"Oh Nikki," Bradin sat on the edge of his sister's bed, "Come on…it's not that bad…." She didn't reply, only rolled her eyes.

"He lied to be Brade." Nikki said quietly, avoiding her brother's gaze.

"No he didn't," Bradin replied, "I don't recall the topic of boyfriends and girlfriends ever coming up this afternoon."

"Well he could have said something," she insisted.

"Nik," he gripped her shoulders, "I want you to listen to me alright?" She nodded. "Cameron doesn't have a girlfriend. He's not dating Amber now. He wasn't dating Amber when he met you."

"No," Nikki replied, "I sat right here this morning and listened to amber go on and on about her boyfriend. Why would she lie about that?"

"Why would Cameron lie?" Bradin persisted. Nikki said nothing and rolled back to face the wall.

> > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >>

"What is it sweetie?" Amber smiled at Cameron, oblivious to the obvious annoyance shown on his face.

"Why are you doing this? You know we're not together anymore…" he looked back toward Nikki's cabin where Bradin had taken a seat on the steps. "That wasn't right."

"Well yeah," she continued, "but I want to be with you again!"

"Amber…" he rolled his eyes, "you're annoying, clingy, and obsessive. Why would I want to date you again?"

"Well, what makes you think that this little Kansas tramp is any better?" She asked. Cameron didn't answer her. He knew Nikki wouldn't be like that. He didn't have to argue his case to Amber or anyone else. It just wasn't worth it.

"I just know, alright?" He replied. "Look, just stay off my case this year…and hers. Aside from our group activities I don't even want you to come near me." He turned and walked away.

"Fine," Amber said under her breath, "just don't expect me to play nice with sweet little Nikki when you're not around to protect her."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > >

"Did you get Amber straightened out?" Bradin asked as Cameron reached the steps.

"I think so," he replied. "I don't know why she's doing this. I haven't even talked to her since last year. This is nuts." He paused to push some hair out of his eyes. "Is Nikki alright?"

"She will be," Bradin shifted on the steps, "she's pretty upset. Like I said before, she must really like you."

"Should I go talk to her?" Cameron's gaze fell on the door.

"You can try…she's pretty cranky right now though." Bradin rose, "I'm gonna go back and finish unpacking. Good luck!" Cameron nodded.

The main door to the cabin was wide open. The screen door was closed but he could here a soft sniffle coming from within. This was so messed up. He had finally gotten rid of Amber or at least though so and then she to mess this up. He had hoped to get better acquainted with Nikki. Now Cameron wasn't so sure. After today she may not want anything to do with him. Granted, he hadn't asked her out or something so she really had no reason to be upset but Cameron new better. Neither one of them had to say anything. There was a mutual attraction and they both knew it. Anyone could have seen it. He had to fix this.

"Nikki?" He slowly pushed the screen door open.

"Cameron, just go away please." Her back was facing him as he approached her.

"No," he quietly replied, "You need to here me out. I'm not dating Amber. We dated for a while last year. That was it…nothing more." She rolled over. Her eyes were red, puffy, and bloodshot from crying. He cursed Amber for doing this to her and himself for not seeing it coming. "Are you going to say anything?" His eyes franticly searched hers.

"Cam…" she sniffled, "I…"


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

"Nikki, just listen to me please," he requested softly. She nodded. I like you a lot. I'm not dating Amber. I can't stand Amber. I…like you." He smiled.

"I just can't do this. I'm sorry…" she replied, avoiding his gaze. "It's not you. Really it's not."

"I don't understand…" Cameron replied, "If it's not me what is the problem? I told you that I don't like her. I like y…."

"Just stop. You wouldn't get it…" she got up and moved off toward the bathroom. Cameron had to act and he had to act fast.

"Can we at least still be friends?" Nikki could see the sadness in his eyes as he asked her. It was almost as if they were pleading with her so that they wouldn't have to resort to tears.

"I…I think I'd like that," she smiled slightly. That hadn't been so hard. If they were only friends he couldn't hurt her. He pulled her into a light hug.

"It's only a friendly hug," he said after noticing her tense up.

"Whatever you say," Nikki smiled.

* * *

The rest of counselor training week was uneventful. Amber had kept her distance from both Nikki and Cameron during free periods and was nice enough when the got together to plan their group's activities. Nikki made friends with a girl's counselor named Stephanie, who liked Bradin. Cameron told Bradin what happened and Bradin told him something in return. He took it upon himself to fill Cameron in on Nikki's last relationship; just so he could better understand why she was suddenly refusing to let him get close.

She had been seeing a guy that lived in Bradin's building, at school, for about three months. Things were starting to get pretty serious. They had gone out to eat at a small, local restaurant when it happened. His real girlfriend from his hometown dropped in. Nikki had Brian's food had just arrived when a girl approached them and demanded to know who Nikki was and what she thought she was doing. Nikki replied that she was having dinner with her boyfriend. Te girl laughed and asked where he was seeing as how Brian was her fiancé. Brian refused to make eye contact so without a word Nikki got up and left. He had never called her.

After hearing Bradin tell him the story Cameron understood why she reacted the way she had. She was afraid of the things of his past. More specifically, she was worried that his past might not really be over with. Without another thought to it he vowed never to hurt her if she let him get close.

Then the campers began to arrive. The sun shone bright and the air was hot and muggy; so unlike the day Nikki had first arrived. Nikki was delighted with her campers. The all seemed so cheery. The one unfortunate thing was that they were all high school students which meant that for the most part they were boy-crazy. This gene was thrust into high gear when they all got together for their first group activity. The fact that Nikki's girls had to compete with Amber's girls for the attention of Cameron's cabin didn't help the matter any.

Of course, a number of girls from all the cabins had crushes on the boy's counselors…mainly Bradin and Cameron. It was hard enough for Nikki to deal with them talking about her brother in ways that she didn't want to picture him; when they discussed Cameron though…that was another story. Nikki hadn't allowed herself to get to close to him and he hadn't pushed her. She really like him but simply couldn't take the chance that she would get hurt again. Nikki was beginning to feel better, having Stephanie to talk to. Surprisingly enough, Stephanie already had figured everything out.

* * *

The trouble began the beginning of the third week. All of the senior high groups were going on a week long rafting trip. They slept in tents, rafted, hiked, and cooked over an open fire. After an exhausting first day LiveWire, as they called themselves, was just finishing setting up camp for the night. All of the campers were out gathering firewood and Nikki was in her tent setting her things up when Amber opened her mouth.

"Cam," she cooed, "do you want to go swimming later?"

"Not really," he replied.

"We could go skinny dipping…" she raised her eyebrows, "come on…ditch little Nikki…." Nikki couldn't believe how forward Amber was being. She waited for Cameron to reply. When he did she wished she hadn't heard.

"You know I can't do that…" He couldn't could he? Nikki didn't wait for him to finish. She ripped her tent door open.

"I'm ditching you." She stomped away up the trail. How could he say that? He did want to be with Amber! She didn't look back.

"Nikki!" Cameron called. He quickly weighed his options then started out after her.

"Don't go after her, she's just a big baby…" Cameron didn't hear her. How could this happen? Everything had been going so well. Then Amber had made that comment about ditching Nikki. He wouldn't do that. Wait. Was that what he said?

"Crap!" He yelled aloud, as he realized his fateful error. He hadn't said wouldn't he had said cant. No wonder she had taken off. She thought he wanted to leave her. Cameron picked his way up the trail, following Nikki's path.

* * *

"Nikki," he called softly. She was sitting to the side of the trail; head in hands, facing away form him.

"Leave me alone," she spoke firmly, "Go back with Amber. You shouldn't have left the kids alone with her."

"They'll be fine…besides; I don't want to be with Amber." He replied, "…Nikki, come on, look at me." She sniffed in reply. "Why won't you believe me?"

"I want to believe you; I really do," she spoke quietly, "but look what happened. I can't handle getting hurt again. I think it would be best if we just stayed away from each other. Obviously, we can't even be friends without me getting worked up." Cameron's face immediately fell. Pushing his hair back, he stepped towards her. He wasn't going to let her push him away.

"Listen to me," he pleaded, "…I really like you and I'm not going to let you do this." He paused. "Ah…I can't do this…." He reached down and pulled Nikki to her feet, turning her to face him. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he searched her pain filled eyes. Slowly, they inched closer, until there were barely separated.

Nikki's heart was racing. What was happening? She didn't have time to think as Cameron's lips found hers. She immediately relaxed and melted into his arms. Her hands reached up and started roaming through his thick hair. Cameron pulled her closer.

"Do you believe me now?" He stopped to take a breath. Nikki smiled and looked up at him.

"I think so," she replied, "….but I may need some more convincing…." Cameron didn't give her a chance to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the rafting trip the summer seemed to fly by for Nikki. After being assured by Cameron, many times, that Amber was no longer a threat, she let herself open up to him. They had grown extremely close in a short period of time and could seldom be seen apart from each other. Today was no different. While their camper's were enjoying swimming period the counselors were relaxing by the sweet shop. Bradin, Stephanie, Nikki, and Cameron were sitting to one side of the building nursing dripping ice cream cones.

"I didn't realize you lived that close to me," Cameron said to Stephanie as she wiped some excess ice cream off of Bradin's chin. The two started dating around the same time he and Nikki had.

"Yeah, we've known each other for years but never knew we only lived a half hour away...strange isn't it?" She replied. He nodded and squeezed Nikki's hand.

"Well, maybe since Brade has some added incentive to come visit California, I'll be seeing you all around?" He looked across the table at his friend, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I'm sure we could find our way out there once in a while," he laughed, "besides, I wouldn't want Nikki here to skin me alive..."

"I can't believe there's only a week left of camp," Nikki sighed, "when I first got here it seemed like an awfully long time...but now..."

"Time flies when you're having fun," Stephanie quoted.

"Who said that originally?" Bradin cocked his head.

"Does it really matter?" Cameron asked.

"Well, no..." he replied.

"Then why ask?" Stephanie questioned. "There are some things that we are better off not knowing."

"I'm not sure that applies to random quotes..." Bradin persisted.

"Brother," Nikki patted him on the back, "will you ever learn?" The group laughed.

"So what is everyone doing after camp?" Cameron asked.

"Me and Nikki are going back to Kansas, to school," Bradin replied. "That'll be loads of fun."

"I've got to go back to school too," Stephanie added.

Cameron nodded. He did also. Nikki sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do without Cameron when she went home. She had grown so accustomed to his being around all the time...always ready to talk or listen...or...kiss. She would definitely miss that. It would be nice to go home though; to see her parents again. She hadn't been on the best terms with them when she'd left. They'd really been pushing for the summer job which she didn't want. They said that she needed to start acting like an adult and go out and help pay for her college tuition. She hadn't liked that. It wasn't that she minded helping out, she just didn't like being told what to do.

"Oh boy, here comes trouble," Nikki looked up. Amber was walking there way. She hadn't really associated with them since the rafting trip. It made camp even more enjoyable. Nikki groaned inwardly as Amber came right up to her.

"Hi guys," she said, looking around at the group. "Nikki, I just in the main office...and they asked me to give this to you." She handed Nikki a letter postmarked in Kansas. They'd also like to see you and Bradin when you guys have time." She looked around again. "I'm sorry...really...for everything." And with that she was gone.

"I've got to go pick up the activity lists for tonight anyway," Bradin said, "I'll go see what's going on." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, "You want to come with me Steph?"

"Sure," she followed him down the trail.

"I love it when they leave us alone," Nikki scooted closer to Cameron, leaning against his shoulder.

"MmmHmm..." he replied. He noticed the unopened letter still in his girlfriend's hands. "Nik, aren't you going to open it?"

"I might as well," she replied, "Can I use your knife?" He nodded and reached into his back pocket and pulled it out.

"Thanks," she sliced it open. Cameron watched her face go pale as she read down the page. This couldn't be good. She slowly lay the letter down, setting her drink on top of it so it wouldn't blow away.

"Nik?" He questioned. She threw her arms around his neck, buried her face in his chest, and started to sob. "Hey, it's okay..." Cameron rubbed her back in reassurance. "What is it baby?" Nikki only cried all the harder. Letting her go with one arm, he reached for the letter, pulling it out from under her pop can. _Nikki and Cameron, this is your Great Aunt Elsie. __I know you two are away working at Camp Timberwood right now and probably having a wonderful time. So, it is with a heavy heart that I bring myself to write this to you. Two days ago, your parents and younger brother were in a car accident. Both of your parents were gone by the time the ambulance arrived. Your brother was taken to the hospital but left us as they were operating on him. The funeral will be tomorrow. I'm so sorry... I know that you cannot be here but these things need to be done..._ Cameron stopped reading. What could he say to that? He tightened his grip on her, not wanting to let her go.

"Cameron..." he heard her speak in between sobs.

"Yeah Nik?"

"Don't leave me..." she pleaded, looking up at him with tear stained eyes.

"Never..." he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Mr. Pierce?" Bradin opened the door to the main office, "Amber said you wanted to see Nikki and me?" Stephanie followed him in.

"Yes," Pierce looked at him overtop his glasses, "have a seat Bradin." He pointed to the bench across from his desk. "I just wanted to give you my condolences on your loss...I'm very sorry..."

"I'm not fallowing you sir," Bradin replied.

"Didn't you get the letter I sent with Amber?" He asked.

"Yeah, I left it with Nikki..."

"So you haven't read it yet? Oh my..." he put his glasses down on the desk and brushed his hair back. "Bradin, your Great Aunt Elsie called this morning, right after the mail arrived. She wanted to know if the letter I gave to you had arrived yet. She seemed very distraught, so I asked her what was wrong."

"Aunt Elsie does tend to get worked up," Bradin said, shifting in his seat.

"Bradin, she told me that your parents and younger brother were in a car accident." Stephanie squeezed Bradin's hand. He paused, "They're gone, Bradin." He watched the young mans face turn to disbelief. "That's what was in the letter..."

"Oh man... Nikki's got it...she's by herself...no wait...Cameron's with her...I've got to go!" Bradin was up and out of the building before Pierce or Stephanie could get a word in. He ran down the trail to the sweet shop as fast as he could, hoping Nikki hadn't opened the letter. His fears were confirmed as the building came into view. Nikki and Cameron still sat where he had left them but now Nikki was shaking and quivering in his arms as he tried to comfort her.

"Bradin, the letter..." Cameron began.

"I know, Pierce told me," He sat down next to his sister, who was now in Cameron's lap. "Nikki, I'm here now...it's gonna be alright..." She released one arm from around Cameron and wrapped it around Bradin's neck.

"What are we going to do?" She sniffed.

"I don't know yet...I don't know," Bradin replied. Cameron's mind was spinning. How could this happen to Nikki, to Bradin. It wasn't fair. What made it even worse was the fact that there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The only thing he could do was offer comfort. So there he sat, a bench next to the sweet shop, an arm around each friend, trying to ease their pain.

I promise to update sooner this time and hopefully make some chapters longer...exams are killing me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eventually, word got out about the Westerly's parents and brother. Know one knew what to think. It was something that happened on TV or in a movie, maybe a book. It wasn't something that happened in real life, at least not to you or one of your friends. Both Bradin and Nikki's campers were very sympathetic towards their beloved counselors and tried their best to cheer them up.

They could see how much the kids were trying and put on a strong face in front of them. Bradin was handling things a little bit better than Nikki. That was partially due to the fact that she hadn't been on the best terms with them when she had left for camp. She could distinctly remember telling them how much she hated them and how she wished they would just butt out of her life. Many of Nikki's evenings were spent with Cameron, who readily listed to whatever she chose to say. Sometimes they talked about trivial things like baseball and other times they got down to the meat of Nikki's problem. Over and over, he assured her that her parents knew that she loved them. Still, Nikki wondered.

There was also the question of where they were going to go after camp was over. Neither Nikki nor Bradin had any desire to return to their old home. Living with Great Aunt Elsie wasn't an option because she, herself, was getting up there and planned on relocating to the community nursing home within the next few months. They certainly couldn't live there. Bradin had just decided to sell the old house and get an apartment when Cameron approached him with an idea.

"Hey, I've been doing some thinking," he sat down on the cabin steps, next to Bradin, "Why don't you guys move in with me?" Bradin raised his eyebrows in question. "I mean, I'm renting the house from my dad, since he's never there anyway. It's got tons of room and it's got a great view. I know you were probably thinking about getting a place in Kansas but why not start again in someplace new?" Bradin thought for a moment. It might be a good idea... a chance to start over. It would definitely be good for Nikki. He had been worried about her, leaving Cameron and all. She had come to really depend on him for reassurance. "What do you think," Cameron asked.

"Let's do it." Bradin replied, "I'm going to go call Aunt Elsie and get the house up for sale. We can go back as soon as camp is over and get our things." He paused, "I don't know how much Nikki is going to like this. Ever since that letter she's been saying that she didn't ever want to go back." He leaned back against the railing and scratched his head, "Could she just go right out with you?"

"Yeah, that could work." Cameron nodded.

"Let's not tell her about selling the house yet, though," Bradin added, "She doesn't want to go back but she might not want anyone else in it either. It just doesn't make sense to keep it if we're not going to be there, does it?"

"No," Cameron agreed, "I'll tell her that she's coming with me for a couple of weeks to visit. You can go and get everything taken care of and meet us out there. It'll be like a big surprise for them"

"Them?" Bradin was confused now.

"Steph..." Cameron prodded, "Your girlfriend as of now? She doesn't live that far from me, remember?"

"Duh..." Bradin laughed at himself as he stood up, "I'm going to go start making calls. Why don't you go find Nikki and tell her about her little visit? I think she's down by the sweet shop with her girls."

Cameron nodded and started off. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for coming up with such a good idea. Lately, his good ideas seemed few and far between. He only hoped that Nikki wouldn't be too upset with him when she found out that she would be staying for good instead of only a couple of weeks. No, she wouldn't be mad about that, maybe mad about the fact that he didn't tell her the whole truth, but not that. He found Nikki sitting at a table with a couple of the girls in her cabin, slurping on a slushy.

"Hey, Nik can I talk to you for a minute?" He came up behind her. She nodded and told the girls she'd be right back. Quickly, she followed Cameron around the corner of the building.

"Well, what is it?" She inquired, putting her hands on her hips. "I was having a perfectly good conversation with Natalie and Cassie about which Carter brother is the cutest."

"Huh?" Cameron asked, "Carter brothers?"

"Yeah, you know Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys and his younger brother Aaron," she replied, "The Carter brothers..."

"Oh, I see," he laughed, "So who did you say was cutest?"

"Neither," Nikki smiled, "You're cuter than both of them." Her statement caused Cameron to blush. "The scary thing is that they agreed with me..."

"Oh boy..." Cameron rolled his eyes, "more teenage groupies for next summer." They both laughed. Finally, he spoke up, "Anyway, I've got good news for you. I was just talking with your brother and suggested a little vacation for you." Nikki raised her eyebrows. "Surprisingly enough, he actually agreed. So, my dear girl, as soon as camp is over you'll be driving out to California to spend a couple of weeks with your favorite boyfriend." Silence filled the air. Cameron laughed inwardly. He had shocked the words out of her mouth.

"Seriously," she finally began, "you're not joking?"

"Seriously," he nodded solemnly, "You're coming to California with me." With a shriek of glee Nikki threw her arms around his neck. She was squeezing so hard that Cameron was having trouble breathing. "Ah, Nik..." he gasped for air, "we're not going to get there if you don't ease up a bit..."

"Sorry hun," she kissed his nose. "This is going to be so great!" Cameron hoped that she would still think that way after she found out what was really going on.

Okay, okay, I know it was really short but I don't have a lot of time to write at the moment. The next one should definitely be longer...I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

A week and a half later...

Nikki awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, leaves rustling, and...horses neighing. Wait a minute. The stables weren't this close to her cabin. She sat up in bed and placed her feet on the floor. Her toes were met with thick, plush carpet. Wait a minute. The floor in the cabin was covered with hardwood. Looking around, Nikki noticed the beautiful cedar paneled walls. She was no longer at camp. She was at Cameron's house in California.

She reached for the robe she had tossed on the dresser the night before and pushed her feet into her slippers. It was time for a shower. Nikki padded across the hallway to the bathroom. Where were the towels? She quickly looked under the sink: no towels.

"Cameron!" Nikki called as she came down the stairs, "Where did you say the towels were?" They had arrived late last and Nikki was still having trouble remembering where everything was. That was probably because Cameron hadn't had a chance to show her everything yet. She absolutely loved Cameron's house. Well, technically it was his dad's house...but she still loved it anyway.

"In the hall closet," she heard his reply coming from the kitchen. "Do you want breakfast first?" She followed the sound of his voice and found him leaning against the counter wearing a pair of flannel pants with an opened robe. His hair was sticking out at unconventional angles and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Cameron was definitely not a morning person.

"MmmHmm..." Nikki mumbled absentmindedly. "What do we have?" Cameron pulled the refrigerator door open and glanced around.

"Not much," he replied, "I guess Dad hasn't been here for a while." He picked up a gallon jug of milk, opened it, and sniffed. "Yuck..." He poured it in the sink. "The milk is a little off too. Maybe we'd better go out for breakfast...what do you think?" Nikki nodded. "Okay then. Go ahead and get a shower. I know a nice place just down the road."

Nikki padded back up the stairs, making sure to stop at the closet to pick up a towel. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a tank top, and some clean underclothes and made her way to the bathroom. She reached into the shower and turned the water on, letting it warm up a bit. Noticing the bright red bottle on the ledge, she picked it up. It was a bottle of Head & Shoulders shampoo. She made a mental note to pick up some of her own shampoo. Fifteen minutes later, Nikki stepped out of the shower smelling like Cameron. She met Cameron coming out of the bathroom.

He had changed into a pair of wind-pants, and a Nike tee-shirt with a pair a flip flops. His hair, still wet from the shower, hung limply but he still was too cute for words. Nikki followed him down the stairs and out the door, making sure to grab her purse off of the counter. She started towards Cameron's truck, but he grabbed her hand, holding her back.

"What?" She smiled, "I thought you said we were going out. We're not walking there...are we?"

"No..." Cameron laughed. He walked over to the garage and pulled the door up. "We're going to take this." He motioned to the dark blue car sitting in the middle of the garage. It was a 1985 Z28 Chevy Camaro and it was in mint condition. "My dad gave it to me when I graduated high school. Come on!" He held the passenger door open for Nikki and she climbed in. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Cameron pulled off the road and into a small roadside diner. Though the old building looked like it was about ready to fall down, it appeared clean.

"Granny's Pantry?" Nikki eyed the sign suspiciously, "Is it any good?"

"Trust me..." Cameron took her hand, and led her through the double doors. The middle aged woman behind the counter smiled when she spotted him.

"Cameron Bale!" She exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in ages." She patted his arm. "Camp must be over for the summer?" Cameron nodded. "Well, it's good to have you back." She noticed Nikki standing next to him. "Who is this lovely girl? Not another Amber I hope..."

"No," Cameron shook his head, "she's not like Amber at all. Tink, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Nikki Westerly. Nikki, this is Katrina, but she's better know as Tink. This is her restaurant." Nikki accepted the woman's extended hand.

"It's nice to meet you Tink," she smiled.

"Likewise dear," the woman patted her hand, "you just watch this one..." she motioned to Cameron, "he can be a slick one."

"Now Tink," Cameron laughed, "Why would you say a thing like that? I brought Nikki here to sample some of your cooking and repay me by making me look bad in front of the girlfriend. Thanks a lot." Nikki could tell that he and Tink bantered back and forth a lot.

"Oh, you know I'm just teasing you sweetie," she ruffled his hair, "but, if it's breakfast you want you've come to the right place." She looked at Nikki, "Do you like pancakes?" Nikki nodded.

"Tink makes awesome pancakes...we could order the house special and split it..." he raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

"Okay, that sounds good." Nikki nodded.

"Wonderful," Tink wrote down the order and walked back to the kitchen.

"Cam," Nikki began, "What is the house special?"

"You'll see..." he smiled.

Half an hour later, Nikki was up to her ears in maple syrup. The house special had turned out to be twelve, humungous, buttermilk pancakes. It was Cameron's normal order. He would eat half and take the rest home for dinner. Normally, Nikki would have thought that pancakes at dinner was a bit strange, but after sampling Tink's cooking she felt she could make an exception to her rule. Cameron said that he came here all the time when he was home. How did he stay so skinny?

A couple of times, throughout their meal, other patrons would come over to talk to Cameron. After a brief conversation they would notice Nikki and, jokingly, ask who he had brought home with him this time. The reply was always the same. She was his girlfriend. The statement was usually followed by a squeal of glee and a hearty pat on the back and a "nice job son." By the time they left the diner, Nikki was feeling quite comfortable in her new surroundings.

"So," Cameron held one of the double doors open for her, "what did you think?"

"Ugh," Nikki rubbed her stomach, "I don't think I've ever been so full. I feel like a cow!"

"At least you don't look like one..." Cameron replied.

"Hey now..." Nikki began, "I thought..."

"Will you be quiet? You don't look like a cow," Cameron pulled her close, "but even if you did, it wouldn't matter. Do you know why? Because I love you...and you're my cow!" Nikki swatted at his arm as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. After a moment he spoke again. "On second thought, you couldn't be a cow..."

"Why is that, oh wise one..." Nikki replied as she started walking towards the car.

"Well, a cow's lips would probably taste like grass. Yours don't. They're sweet." He trapped her between the car and his body.

"I was eating maple syrup," she pointed out. "That's probably what you taste.

"No," Cameron shook his head, "I think it's just you..."

* * *

Ok, ok, I know it's another short one...but a short one is better than none at all...right?


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there...

This is just a note to all of my faithful readers. I have two more exams tomorrow and then I will be heading back up north for the summer. I will be training/showing horses and working at a youth camp and may not have internet access, so I'm not sure how much I will be able to update. My plan is to continue writing and upload multiple chapters (for all of my stories) whenever possible. I was up till 3 am this morning, studying for my IR exam, but I will try to get some posted tonight. If not, please hang in there! I have no intention of abandoning my stories anytime soon. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoy my stories and welcome any suggestions or ideas. Thanks again, and I promise to update as soon as possible...

-CodeRed05


End file.
